Ethylene is a natural plant growth regulator involved in numerous developmental processes, in particular fruit ripening, abscission (fruit and leaf drop), and senescence. Adverse effects of ethylene harm agricultural output.
Antagonists of ethylene action are considered very beneficial for agricultural use, since they protect the tissues from both endogenous and exogenous ethylene. Ethylene antagonists (EAs) inhibit the action of ethylene at the molecular level by blocking its receptor site. Thus, application of EAs may allow extending harvest season of crops, prolonging storability and shelf life of fruit, herbs and leafy vegetables, and extending the vase life of cut flowers. Use of some EAs has been protected by patents: phosphonic acid derivatives (U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,188), silver thiosulphate (U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,315), organohalogen compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,617), 2,5-norbornadiene (U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,403), 1-methylcyclopropene (U.S. Pat. No. 619,350, U.S. Pat. No. 6,365,549).
Notwithstanding the progress in methods of blocking ethylene response, there is still felt need for safe and convenient water soluble blocking agents.